


working on my fitness (he's my witness)

by therockiestroad



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, gym buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therockiestroad/pseuds/therockiestroad
Summary: They say gym friends make the best boyfriends...right? Eh, according to Jack they do.





	working on my fitness (he's my witness)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fergie's early 2000s classic 'Fergalicious' and entirely inspired by that one tinder bio that was making the rounds at one point.

Jack and Bitty left an entire list of instructions for the house. Mostly it was about keeping the place generally tidy and not sitting on anything while naked.

Clearly there were a few Haus traditions they didn’t want to bring with them to the new place.

This was the first time Kent was house sitting for Jack and Bitty, but so far it was a breeze. They gave him free access to their wine collection and he was allowed to eat any of the baked goods that had been left in the house. And all he had to do was make sure no one broke into the house and occasionally dust and vacuum while they road tripped with Bob and Alicia.

After each of their playoff runs were cut short, Kent had drifted around Vegas while Jack settled back down in Providence. With Bitty by his side, Jack had bounced back and jumped right back into photography, planning a road trip with his parents across the US to explore the National Parks.

Kent had lingered, aimlessly trying to figure out life after the abrupt end of the post-season. So when Jack asked if he wanted a change of scenery and to house sit for a couple weeks, he packed his bags. Even Kit wanted a change of pace and tolerated her cat carrier for the trip, and they were off to Providence.

-

A few days in and Kent was already starting to go stir crazy.

He only knew a couple guys in Providence and they were all taking advantage of the summer to visit family. So while he was enjoying his time away from Vegas, he definitely needed to figure out some form of human interaction. Kit was starting to get annoyed with his attempts of starting a meow off with her.

When Jack had given him the make-yourself-at-home speech, he had offered Kent full use of the exercise room. But Kent had always enjoyed exercising around other people, usually they’d be his friends and teammates, but at this point he’d take just about anyone.

His phone buzzed with a text from Jack.

**Hey Kent. I know you can get a little stir crazy if you’re alone for too long. I know a gym that’s good and I’ve never been bothered there. Let me know if you’re interested.**

Huh. That was convenient.

-

Jack was true to his word. Kent walked right in and no one batted an eye that a Stanley cup champion was coming in to use the equipment. Granted, the likelihood that anyone would recognize a player from a team from across the county was pretty low.

Everyone minded their own business, plugged into their phones and blasting music. Walking past the cycling machines, Kent looked down to untangle his headphones as he made way to the treadmills. He flipped through his playlists, trying to figure out which one he was in the mood for, and set the treadmill at a walking pace.

Hmm. It was an early 2000s pop kind of day, for sure. He sped up the machine to a comfortable run.

The treadmill he was using was near the back, only a few cycling machines behind him, and perfectly positioned to people watch the rest of the gym users.

Running, while sometimes awful and soul destroying, let Kent completely immerse himself in his music. He always got the urge to dance more than run and was often chirped by the other Aces for getting too into his music and lip-syncing dramatically.

Kent let his mind fall blank as he ran, the music washing over him, and absentmindedly watched people lift and wander around the equipment.

His head was still bopping when Kent started his cool down. As he slowed to a quick walk, he couldn’t help moving a little to the beat. Throwing dignity to the wind, he gave into his urge to dance more than walk and let a few shoulder pop and hand movements slip out.

Dance like no one was watching, right?

Lip-syncing like a pro, Kent closed his eyes as the song came to an end and he stopped the treadmill.

Grabbing his towel off the machine, he tipped his head back and poured some water into his mouth, not noticing the strangled noise from the cycling machines behind him. He rubbed his towel through his hair before flipping it over his shoulder and walking away.

-

Kent looked at the weight equipment trying to decide where to start. Should he go for upper or lower body? He’d been doing a lot of cardio recently and, as much as he liked to run (dance), he really needed to do some strength training.

“Will spot you if you spot me.”

He looked up, a little startled.

“Mashkov?” Kent asked, eyes wide.

Intellectually he knew Mashkov lived in Providence, but he was pretty much the last person he expected to see at this small, quiet gym.

He grinned at Kent, clapping a huge hand on his shoulder. “Come. No dislike in off-season. Bonding through manly show of strength, yes?” He steered Kent towards the bench press, an energetic spring to his long stride. “And is Tater to little blond friends.”

Right, well. When in Providence…

He waited patiently as Tater added weight to the bar. He got in position while Tater settled himself on the bench. Tater gripped the bar and got to work, Kent watching in reluctant admiration as he lifted with ease.

Lord, give him strength to get through this without staring too obviously or, worse, getting caught.

The two of them continued with their sets, friendly chirps flitting between them. It was surprisingly not as awkward as Kent imagined it would be. Tater was actually pretty hilarious, turning each station into a light competition.

More than once Kent was breathless with laughter. Tater was easily one of the most personable people he’d met in a long time, and Kent kept getting little twinges in his chest. Time passed quickly and, before he knew it, Tater was announcing that he was ready to quit for the day.

Kent sat on a bench, cracking open a sports drink and downing half in a huge gulp. Fingers nervously tapped on the seat, now what? Was he supposed to continue making conversation or ask to grab food after they showered? He had no protocol on befriending tall Russians that, until recently, he thought disliked him entirely.

He didn’t want to let this connection go though. But Tater wouldn’t want to see him again, right? Kent was sure he had better things to do then hang out with some random Aces player.

Tater turned to Kent, wiping down his face with a hand towel, “Same time tomorrow?”

He smiled and batted his eyelashes dramatically, startling a snort out of Kent. With a flutter in his chest, Kent didn’t even try to hide his amusement. Fuck it, he was going for it. “You know what, sure. If you’re looking to get schooled, then I guess I can oblige you.”

He winced, immediately regretting saying schooled in this decade. Kent manfully resisted the urge to smother himself with his gym bag. Mustering all the dignity he had left, he turned with a wink thrown over his shoulder, and walked out the door.

Nailed it.

-

They kept meeting up throughout the next couple of weeks. Even starting to grab lunch too after Kent had half-blurted out an invitation. Tater asked about a few of the Aces he was friends with, listening intently as Kent shared stories about his team and makeshift Vegas family. Eyes crinkled, he teased Kent for the stereotypical backwards snapback with sunglasses combo.

His days were filled with thoughts of Tater. He showed Kent around the city, taking him to new spots that Jack and Bitty hadn’t gotten around to yet. It seemed like Tater always had some new adventure to take Kent on, but they always ended back at home, relaxing on the couch with Kit settled on Tater’s lap.

Kent always fell hard and fast, always eager to hold onto any affection he was shown, so he really shouldn’t have been surprised. But his heart just ignored any rational arguments about where this could go and barreled straight into wanting a committed relationship.

It definitely seemed like Tater was interested in him too, especially with all the time they’d recently spent together. But they’ve never talked about it, just danced around the possibility with all these not-date dates.

Ok, Kent, time to buck up and ask him out an official date. Easy-peasy-super-duper-lemon-squeezy. He took a fortifying breath and placed his mug on the table before turning to Tater. He was gently scratching under Kit’s chin, a gentle rattle shaking her body as she purred.

Distractedly he watched as Tater stole his heart once again. “Guess you really found the purrfect spot to pet her.”

Tater blinked at him before slowly shaking his head in disbelief. “Get out,” he laughed, chucking a decorative pillow at Kent’s head. “Literal worst. I’m take Kit, be much better owner.”

He dodged, batting the pillow to the ground. “You can’t kick me out! This is my house,” laughed Kent, affronted. “Okay, well technically it’s Jack and Bitty’s, but it’s basically mine right now.”

“Sure. I’m tell Zimmboni that when he return. ‘Oh sorry, you need new home. Belong to Kit now and her loser papa,” he tsked and looked pitying at Kent.

“Loser?!”

Tater spoke seriously, “Only proper pun-ishment.” It only took about ten seconds of Kent’s unimpressed stare before Tater broke and started cracked up. Kit turned and head-butted his hand, disgruntled that her loud perch was shaking and that the scratches had paused. He gave a soft apology and resumed petting her.

“You hypocritical piece of shit,” Kent laughed, “I swear to God you only exist to torture me.” Kent crawled closer on the couch so he could lower his face to Kit’s and gently massage her paws.

“I accept my duty. Is great sacrifice I make,” nodded Tater, solemnly.

Kent lifted his head to retort, words dying on his lips as he realized how close they were. Caught in his eyes, Kent uselessly opened and closed his mouth a few times, before snapping it shut and flushing. Grinning, Tater brushed back a few errant blond hairs, Kent unconsciously leaning up into his hand. He played with the short blond hairs. Hoping he wasn’t reading the situation wrong, Kent deliberately placed a hand on Tater’s knee and leaned closer.

“We finally do this? Yes?” Tater asked, gently brushed a thumb over Kent’s cheekbone and leaning in further before stopping right above Kent’s mouth.

His lips tingled. Their mouths just barely brushing as he spoke. “Oh, uh-huh. Definite yes.” Kent closed the distance, smiling too much into the kiss for it to be considered anything less than perfect.

Kit meowed her discontent and pushed past Kent, leaping onto the floor and stalking away. They separated with a laugh and Tater pouted at Kit before turning back to Kent.

“My count we already do five dates. At least,” he said cheekily.

“Sure, sure. Yep. Those totally count,” he agreed quickly, tugging Tater up and off the couch.

Tater easily followed Kent down the hall. “Good, then have most beautiful, loser boyfriend.”

Kent stopped walking to look offended at him until Tater laughed and stepped closer, sweetly kissing him until he was smiling again.

-

The following week Jack and Bitty returned, bustling into the house and bursting with stories from the road trip. Bitty only showed mild surprise when he saw Tater drinking coffee with Kent in the kitchen. When Jack entered the room and saw them, he didn’t even bother hiding his smirk. He just went straight to the cabinets and pulled out a couple mugs.

Suspicious, Kent eyed Jack before gesturing to Tater, “As you can see, I’ve replaced you and I’m taking over this house. This house only needs one brunette-blond couple.”

Bitty laughed, “And why are you stealing our place when Tater’s right down the road?” He leaned back against the counter after starting the coffee machine. Shock quickly colored his face. “Wait, couple?”

Smirking Tater slipped an arm over Kent’s shoulders, a comforting weight as Kent nervously looked between Bitty and Jack. He hadn’t realized until that moment how much their approval on this meant to him.

“Yeah, ran into him at the gym. Started hanging out and here we are. Who would’ve thought, right?” He glanced at Tater only to become flustered at the fond look clear on his face.

Bitty glanced back at them as he poured his and Jack’s coffee. “Really? The one Jack recommended? I didn’t think you ever went there, Tater.”

Kent felt Tater shrug, his arm slipping from his shoulders to around Kent’s waist. “Uhh, not usually, but Jack say to try. New summer, new adventures, right? I see Kent dance on treadmill, think ‘I’m make him my friend,’” he buried a grin into Kent’s hair, “I get gym partner, friendship, and more. Best idea.” Kent laughed weakly, hiding his face in mortification.

Jack started laughing in earnest, “Only you would try to befriend someone for dancing on a treadmill. Only you, Tater.” Still chuckling softly, he took his mug from Bitty and they sat at the table with Kent and Tater.

Bitty glanced pointedly at Jack over the rim of his mug. “Well, that’s quite the coincidence. Isn’t it, Jack?” He raised an eyebrow at Jack, who shrugged lightly.

“Mhm, very fortuitous. Fascinating how these things work out without any, uh, assists.”

“Mhm,” mimicked Kent.

Jack blinked innocently, “I just really like that gym and thought more people should go there. I didn’t tell Kent to do a mating dance on the treadmill.”

“Jack! God, it’s like having Bob here. Are you taking out my baby pictures next?” He folded his arms on the table, burying his head, as Tater cackled beside him.

“Now that you mention it-“

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jack lifted his mug, “to young losers in love.”

Raising their mugs, Kent caught Jack’s eye and said a silent thanks. Jack just smiled and everyone went back to nursing their coffee.

“I do actually have his baby pictures.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jack: What is this, Kent?  
> Kent: Alright, just like we rehearsed, babe. ‘My body stay vicious. I be up in the gym just working on my fitness, he’s my witness-‘  
> Alexei: ‘Oh, wee!’  
> Kent: ‘I put yo’ boy on rock, rock –‘  
> Bitty: Yo, Jack, you better up your bf game because this is next level.


End file.
